Forbidden
by ImminateSpoon
Summary: What happens when a simple valley girl falls for an obnoxious speed demon. What will their friends think -Kietro-
1. 1 The Dream

Do I really need to worry about a disclaimer cause I know all you people know that I don't own any of the x-men. Hope you like Kietro's  
  
~~~  
  
Forbidden  
  
Rouge sat up in her bed startled wondering what would wake her up like that.  
  
Just as she is about to fall back asleep she hears a mumble coming from her  
  
roommate Kitty's bed. "Mmmmmm!" Kitty moans pleasantly. Rouge kicks  
  
off her blankets, then gets up and makes her way over to Kitty's bed "Pietro."  
  
Kitty says gleefully. Shaking Kitty violently, but with a smile on her mouth  
  
after hearing Kitty call out Pietro's, name saying to her (Sorry I didn't write  
  
Rouge's accent but I can't same with Kurt.)"Get up Kitty and shut up."  
  
"Whadda what. Like, Rouge what'd you do that for. I was like having a  
  
wonderful dream."  
  
" Yeah about Pietro." Rouge says with a smile  
  
"What?" Kitty asks with a little blush on her face after being caught out.  
  
"Just go back to sleep, and no more talking." With that Rouge goes back to  
  
bed hoping amongst hope that Kitty won't talk again tonight.  
  
~~~  
  
So what did you think I know it's short but it's my first one and I really wanna know what you people think. If I get enough reviews I will continue 


	2. 2 Meeting

You know the drill R&R if I get enough reviews I'll continue if I don't you'll never know how it ends :)  
  
thoughts  
  
Next Morning  
  
Kitty woke up with a huge grin on her face. After her dream last night she won't be able to get rid of  
  
that grin for a long time. As Kitty was getting ready for school Rogue went to talk to her. "So Kitty,  
  
how was your sleep?" Rogue asked hiding a smile. Kitty looked a bit nervous at this question "Why  
  
you ask Rouge?"  
  
"Well last night sounded like you were having a good dream."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Last night you called out Pietro's name excitedly!"  
  
"WHAT?!?"  
  
"So you got a thing for Pietro, hey?"  
  
"Like, I think I hear the Professor calling me!" With that Kitty got up and exited the room  
  
confirming what Rogue asked.  
  
~~~  
  
Pietro was briskly walking down the empty school hallways thinking at three times the speed of  
  
anyone else. Just as he walks around a corner he crashes into something or someone "Like, ohmygod  
  
I'm sorry" Pietro's head snaps up quickly (which is pretty damn quick) as he recognizes the voice  
  
belonging to no-other than "Kitty Pryde, Valley girl queen!"  
  
"Oh, like hey Pietro." Kitty says as she reaches down to give Pietro a hand up. As Kitty and Pietros  
  
hands touch Kitty gives a little shiver but going unnoticed by Pietro. "Why thank-you pretty kitty."  
  
Pietro said flashing Kitty a flirtatious smile, and with that speed away. What was that? Was I just  
  
flirting with an X-Freak. Oh man the scary part is I actually enjoyed it As Pietro was thinking that in  
  
the space of two seconds, Kitty beginning her thought, sliding down the wall into a sitting position  
  
with a grin on her face. Like, ohmygod, I touched Pietros hand and did he call me pretty kitty, oh  
  
I'm so happy. Maybe I should run into him more often.  
  
"Kitty what do you think you're doing?"  
  
Uh-oh busted  
  
~~~ 


	3. 3 What you doing

Hey guys I'm so sorry I haven't posted in over a year but we had the internet cut off and we got it back a couple of days ago but my butthead brother decided that our computer needed to be formatted so I lost my story. Which is a real pain in the but cause I had finished it, and now I can't really remember what I had written so I kinda had to rewrite it anyway I'll try and have them up every day or two but I'm goin on hols soon so yea sorry any way with out further notice here is the next chapter.........Sorry it's short.  
ImminateSpoon

-------------

Kitty looks up from her position against the wall to see Jean was the one that had called  
  
out too her. "Um, like, hey Jean what are you doing?" Jean looks at Kitty with one of her  
  
looks (A/N U know what one I'm talking about) "You never answered my question Kitty."  
  
"Um, what question was that?" Kitty asked as she stood up  
  
"The one where I asked you what do you think your doing!" Jean said this with a sigh.  
  
Kitty just looks at her with a quizzical look on her face "It's like called sitting Jean, dah!"  
  
Jean just rolled her eyes "No I mean with Pietro." Kitty swallowed visibly  
  
"I, um, just like, you know, I kinda ran into him, and then he like fell over, and I kinda like  
  
helped him up, then he ran off."  
  
"Then what was with that look that you had on your face?"  
  
"WhatlookIdon'tknowwhatyourtalkingabout." Kitty answered just as fast as Pietro, which is  
  
damn fast. Jean smirked a little as if what Kitty just said confirmed her suspicions that  
  
Kitty likes Pietro. "Uh-ha, I'm sure you don't" Kitty starts to get a little panicked  
  
"I have to get back to class Jean." And with that Kitty runs off in the opposite direction to  
  
her class.

---------------------

Hey you know what to do here


	4. AN for you guys

> > Hey Guys, Im goin away 2morrow and I can't really think of what'll come next in this  
  
story so Im gonna a make it a you decide one.  
  
So on that note tell me what you should think should happen in the next 3 chapters and  
  
when I get back I'll try and post those 3 chapter as a sorry...=)  
  
-Ìmminate-


End file.
